Lonely Dragons' Club
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Warning for Creepy Stalker Dojo the dragon. Ok I want to ship everybody with Jack Spicer. I'll admit it. I love writing Jack as a submissive in a relationship. He is such the epitome of submissive. Slash, One Shot. One Sided Dojo x Jack. You are going to hate me before I am finished ruining Xiaolin Showdown for you. Forgot to mark this complete but it was just a one shot drabble.


I do not own Xaiolin showdown.

Warning for Creepy Stalker Dojo the dragon. Ok I want to ship everybody with Jack Spicer. I'll admit it. I love writing Jack as a submissive in a relationship. He is such the epitome of submissive. Slash, One Shot.

* * *

Lonely Dragons' Club

* * *

Dojo the dragon often wondered what it must be like to have the ability to spontaneously change form. Yeah, yeah, he could change size on command, but he couldn't shape shift into a human or a tiger or anything like that. No it was just big dragon, little dragon, big dragon, little dragon.

Rather boring after a few centries. Besides he dosen't have much in the way of company up in the sky. Well yes he has his passengers. Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo, and don't get him wrong. He loves those kids. As far as he is concerned they are all like family to him. But he has noticed more and more lately the desire to have something more. Being the last of one's kind and inteligent enough to realize it really sucks. He would love to change form. To be anything but a dragon. Even for one day. He would make it a day to remember too. Find his soul mate have mad passionate love...then watch them grow old as he stayed the same age...No that was no good either. He would either have to trade his life span or find a way to increase that one special person's life to stretch through time with him.

He had no idea who he would want. The children sitting on his back would never work he, felt to parental toward them. Master Fung...no, no, no. Master Fung was great, but he was already well into the winter of his life and Dojo was still in his prime. Besides he just didn't think any of them would make desirable mates for a dragon. And no gender was not a factor. For creatures with huge life spans you wonder why there is only one left? Perhaps it was all the same sex coupling...and maybe, possibly, the poaching of a certain Immortal who shall not be named.

* * *

Ok Chase young. There...he named him. Sure Chase was handsome as a human-his dragon form actually was rather intimidating. Yeah, he was pure evil but differing factions had not stopped a dragon from taking a mate in the past (when there was actually a viable gene pool). Also he didn't imagine Chase submitting, and despite his sometimes cowardly nature Dojo was definatly a top.

He was a male dragon. Male dragons were rarely truly submissive creatures. Many male couples ended up killing eath other in a fight for dominance (yet another reason for his status on the endangered species list). Since he was the last he sure as heck didn't want to pit himself against Chase young in a battle to decide who got to put what where. Anyhow the dragon overlord would more likely eat him then mate him.

* * *

Wuya...frankly wasn't his type and he really couldn't stand her. She was a nag and a witch in more than one respect. Dojo would bet she hogs the covers anyway.

Most of the other players on either side of the fence (Heylin/Xaiolin not gay/straight) were not even worth mentioning.

Katnappe was out. She was under age, and not really his type physically either. Besides he was alergic to cats, another mark against Chase also, and she seemed a bit pushy and bossy as well.

* * *

Jack Spicer. Dojo had to think on that for a bit. Yes he was young. The same age as Raimundo he would have to guess. If dojo did find a way to gain a human form he would have to wait a few years for Jack to become legal. It wasn't a problem for him; he had all the time in the world. He could picture Jack in the submissive role easier than anyone else regardless of gender, species or faction. Jack was tainted with evil but he also had a good side. Dojo had lost track of all the times Jack had hopped the good/evil fence on that particular line.

Jack was quiet obviously smitten with Chase Young (both good and bad) Bad because that was some stiff competition. Good because Jack was well aware of Chase's dragon form and still was interested in him. Point of fact it almost seemed to make Chase more appealing in the little genius's eyes.

Jack wasn't a total pushover either. He had held his own pretty well for years in the battle for the Shen gong wu. He was smart so there would be no inane conversations comparing how great he was to the world at large (sorry Omi but its true).

And quite frankly Jack was attractive. His unique coloring, slender figure, round face and doe like eyes; all pluses. If he couldn't find a way to make himself human maybe he could transform Jack into a dragon (willingly of course). He wasn't some creepy stalker/kidnapper. Dojo would even wager if Jack had a dragon form it would be slender and elegant also. Dojo could just picture a demure white dragon with red fins and black tipped scales batting his eyes up at Dojo as the larger dragon wooed him (Oh and he would be larger than Jack in every sense).

* * *

"Um Dojo why are we circling Jack Spicer's mansion instead of going after the wu," Raimundo asked in a concerned voice.

"Riiiight," Dojo answered. He was totally not a stalker. But perhaps he might convince Jack to let him live out a hunter/prey fetish that he has...someday...when he was human.


End file.
